


Rin's Choice

by waterlit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Post-Canon, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlit/pseuds/waterlit
Summary: Rin and her sacrifice for her disgraced lord.





	

When Rin turned eighteen, Sesshomaru visited the human village where his ward dwelt, and there he laid her options before her. In response, she made her choice to follow her lord and leave behind her friends and her roots.

Rin made her choice, and the world tumbled after.

* * *

Rin went to live in Sesshomaru's castle, under the eyes of his courtiers.

"He is growing soft," the gossip-mongers whispered. "He is falling for the human, like his father before him."

The rumours soon reached the north, whose Lord sat and pondered long and hard on the riches of the west—the bountiful returns of the land, the beauty of the maiden who had escaped death twice. Above all, he pondered the name and power of the Lord of the West, whose name had by now fallen into disrepute among the powerful demons.

Even as the Northern Lord contemplated his options, the courtiers of the lands of the west laid their own plans as they observed the relationship between Rin and Sesshomaru unfold like the petals of a blooming flower. They watched every step Rin took and studied every word Sesshomaru said, and, slowly but surely, came to unsavoury conclusions which they hid behind silk sleeves and fluttering fans.

"He is growing weak," the gossip-mongers said. "Anyone who loves a human must be weak. We must not let the West decay."

Thus was Sesshomaru betrayed by those in whom he had placed great trust.

* * *

It was winter, a cold wind blew from the north, and Sesshomaru was stranded in a room with no one but his faithful old retainer.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken said, stepping forward. "You're awake. I will call for Lady Kagome."

"Why am I here?" Sesshomaru asked. There was a thatched roof above his head, something itchy curling against his back, and a pain in his head just between his eyes. He grimaced as he pushed himself up from the futon. "Where's Rin?"

"My Lord," Jaken said, "We are in the human village where Inuyasha lives."

"Why are we here, Jaken?"

"My Lord," Jaken said, licking his lips nervously, "perhaps Inuyasha can explain better than I."

"No." A voice came from the doorway. "You were there, Jaken. _You_ tell Sesshomaru what happened."

"I thought I smelled you and hoped I was wrong," Sesshomaru said, wrinkling his nose. "Jaken. Why are we in this half-breed's house?"

"You're awake, brother!" Kagome said, bustling into the room. She nudged IInuyasha aside. "I wouldn't move too much if I were you."

"I shall and will move as I please."

"Not if you want your wounds to stay _closed_ ," Kagome warned. "I didn't wake up in the middle of the night to tend to your wounds only to have them split apart because you can't be bothered to be cautious."

"Wounds?" Sesshomaru vaguely recalled smoke, orange flames, the tangy smell of blood and the thrill of the fight. "I am a full demon. I am not like Inuyasha and I can heal myself. I most certainly do not need human... human techniques."

"You're wrong for once, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said. He still stood at the doorway, clutching Tessaiga to his chest. "Your wounds were bloody awful before Kagome patched you up."

"Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru asked again.

Jaken trembled. "Lord Sesshomaru, do you truly not recall what has befallen?"

"No. So speak, before I dismiss you from my service."

"My Lord..."

"You were attacked," Inuyasha said, interrupting the covnersation since Jaken seemed to have lost his tongue. Unlike Jaken, Inuyasha did not wilt under Sesshomaru's glare.

"No one could have injured me this badly."

"No one in the West, perhaps," Inuyasha said. He shrugged. "But you know there are others."

"My Lord," Jaken said, even as tears streamed down his face, "the Lord of the North besieged us!"

 _The Lord of the Northern lands?_ Sesshomaru thought. Then his eyes widened. It was all coming back to him.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin had just finished their daily audience and now it was time for them to head to their respective chambers.

"Good night, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, dipping her knees prettily.

"There is no need to bow, Rin," Sesshomaru said. "I have made this clear to you, have I not?"

"Yes, my Lord, but Rin thinks she should do it to fit in with Lord Sesshomaru's retainers. Just in case. They talk a lot, so I..."

Sesshomaru nodded, wishing that all his courtiers were half as humble and malleable. "Do as you wish, Rin."

Rin left the room, and Sesshomaru stood up. It was time for bed but he could smell something different in the air. There was a strange scent—he remembered it—but from where? Then came the smell of fire, of ash and smoke mingling with the falling snow.

Sesshomaru was afraid, though not for himself. He ran out of the room to the cries of "invasion! invaders!"

* * *

"It was a great battle," Jaken said. "Lord Sesshomaru was fearless as he wielded Bakusaiga and the minions of the Northern Lord fell like flies."

"Such flattery," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. "Even when Sesshomaru's in this state."

Sesshomaru shot an ugly look at his half-brother. "Go on, Jaken."

"But my Lord was weakened when the lord of the North himself charged into the battle."

"Couldn't I destroy him with Bakusaiga?"

"No, my Lord," Jaken said, looking down. He inched away from Sesshomaru. "I am sorry to tell you that it didn't work."

"But it isn't broken!" Sesshomaru picked up the sword and sheath which lay by his sickbed. They were whole and looked no different from when he had last seen them.

"You lost control of the sword, my Lord," Jaken said. "I do not know what the Lord of the North did."

"He had some strange power," Kagome said. "I was drawn to the strange aura around Bakusaiga when Jaken brought you in."

"Is it still usable?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I've removed the binding spell," Kagome said. "You can wield it again now."

"Rin told me to take you, my Lord," Jaken said. He started rocking back and forth on his feet. "She said to run."

"Why didn't you bring her, Jaken? You know she can't fight!" Sesshomaru's amber eyes reflected the candlelight. For a moment, the fury in his face made his eyes look like they were about to spit fire.

Jaken tried not to meet Sesshomaru's gaze. "Rin told me to go without her, my Lord."

"You could have grabbed her."

"My Lord..."

"Sesshomaru—" Inuyasha began.

""My Lord, Rin has—Rin has—"

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said, stepping in because it was evident that neither Inuyasha nor Jaken wanted to face Sesshomaru's wrath upon the revelation of the truth. "I want you to breathe."

"I am breathing."

"And think happy thoughts," Kagome added.

"I do not understand you and your strange expressions," Sesshomaru said, losing interest in speaking to Kagome. "Jaken. Continue."

"Oh seriously, don't you get it?" Kagome said. She knelt beside Sesshomaru and crossed her arms. "These two don't dare to tell you the truth. Rin isn't here, Sesshomaru. She won't be coming."

"What have you done to her?" Sesshomaru asked. His expression was unreadable, but Kagome thought she could see fury in his eyes.

"I haven't done anything to her. I haven't seen her since you took her away. Why don't you try asking yourself why she isn't here, hmmm?"

"Insolent lass!" Jaken said, no longer trembling. "How dare you address Lord Sesshomaru in this way—"

"In case you've forgotten, Jaken," Inuyasha said, taking the time to hit Jaken on the head, "my dear brother is no longer a Lord. He has lost his bloody holdings."

Kagome waved her hand before Sesshomaru's face. "Rin sacrificed herself for you, Sesshomaru."

"Sacrificed?" Sesshomaru repeated. His voice was deepened with a hoarseness seldom heard from him—even Jaken was shocked. "She's dead?"

"My Lord," Jaken said, "do not trouble yourself over one human girl. She—"

"She's not dead," Inuyasha said.

"Then I will save her," Sesshomaru said. He stood up. "Do not try to stop me from going. These wounds are nothing."

"You're not going anywhere," Inuyasha said. He blocked the doorway. "Hear us out."

"Make it quick," Sesshomaru said. "I have no time for your trifling tales."

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said, clutching at Sesshomaru's legs, "you cannot go back."

"Explain yourself."

"Rin has married the Lord of the Northern Lands," Kagome said. "Or so Jaken says."

"Is it true?" Sesshomaru asked.

Jaken shuffled to the side. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Sesshomaru asked. He frowned and tightened his hold on Bakusaiga.

"My Lord, there was no choice. Rin made a bargain with him."

"A bargain?" Sesshomaru's voice carried an element of incredulity. "To save me?"

"Yes," Jaken said.

"That's why you can't go back," Inuyasha said. "The invaders clearly know how to prevent you from using Bakusaiga. There is no use in going back."

"You will not be able to save Rin," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru turned away from them all. "Leave."

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"Get out."

"This is my house, Sesshomaru, and I—"

Kagome placed a placating hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Let's go, Inuyasha. Come on. Good night, Master Jaken. Rest well, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru did not turn to watch them leave. In his mind's eye, he saw Rin, in pain and crying. In the dark room in Inuyasha's house, Sesshomaru sat and thought in agony, wondering if he should depart for his lady mother's castle and ask her (beg her, if he must), for a solution.

* * *

Rin, dressed in the fine clothes of a lady, clothes she had never had the chance to wear before even with Sesshomaru's largesse, walked down a long hallway. The retainers of the Northern Lord's court bowed to her, and she inclined her head in return.

She was trapped in this fine, gilded palace, a place once dear to her heart because of the lord whose residence it had been, the lord whose reputation had been despoiled because of her, a worthless mortal of uncertain parentage. Now, he suffered in the wild, while she was spoiled with treasures and power aplenty.

However, the nights were cold for her, despite the love and attention showered upon her by her new husband. He was a good lord and husband but she yearned for another, another whose presence she felt must appear around every corner, the great dog demon of the West, now dethroned and disenfranchised from the seat of his fathers.

Once she had hoped to be his bride. Now, she only hoped that he was safe and not up and about, taking part in some reckless endeavour to save her.

Rin cried herself to sleep that night, as she had done for the many preceding nights.

* * *

Sesshomaru raised his banner a few months later, and demons still loyal to the lord who had fallen from heaven's grace flocked to him. Inuyasha and his friends followed too, and Sesshomaru led the band to the castle in the West, the lordly residence he had built centuries before.

* * *

"If I can't have you," the Northern Lord said, holding Rin in a tight embrace, "then he can't either."

Rin struggled. 'My Lord, please..."

"No," he said, and slit her throat.

"No!" Sesshomaru shouted, appearing in the doorway. Bakusaiga flashed through the air; the Northern Lord withered and fell onto the floor.

Sesshomaru rushed to Rin's side. "Rin!"

"You—you came," Rin said. Her face was pale and Sesshomaru could feel her blood pooling around his feet. 

"I will save you." He fumbled for her fingers; they were deathly cold.

With the last of her strength, Rin touched Sesshomaru's face as the blood gurgled like a fountain, staining her pale skin incarnadine. "Please remember Rin, my Lord."

"I will," Sesshomaru said. He cradled Rin in his arms, pressed his face into her hair. "I will."

He laid his forehead on hers, and when he finally opened his eyes again, Rin's were closed and dead, her hands limp in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on FFN in Jan 2014. 
> 
> After writing this and posting it on FFN, I realised exactly how poorly planned this fic was. But then again, mistakes are great teachers.


End file.
